ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Charming
= Charming = Posted by : ryjones on Apr 4, 2018, 7:49pm Dusk - 20th August - Centrum, The Bank and just outside - Midday Connor was a bit surprised by the old captain’s offer… “Come see him?” About what? What could the two of them have to talk about that wasn’t ever and only handled across a table and with only a deck of cards between them? No bother… He stepped up to the eighth teller and gave her a charming smile, he’d chosen her since she looked young, impressionable, and totally out of place. “Good day Miss, could you direct me to a teller who could exchange a few bills for me to smaller ones?” “Why sir,” she said already flushed, “I am a teller…” “Really? With the way your eyes sparkle I took you for the bank manager’s daughter just hanging about and keeping an eye on things,” Connor replied pouring on the charm, leading her like a mouse to a trap. She giggled and let out little snort of laughter. Connor pulled out a few of his largest bills from the place he had them hidden, his most concealed hiding spot, and the girl’s eyes widened. “Now, could you please exchange these to one and five coin marks (what do we call money here?)…,” but he slid one back from the stack he’d given her, “I like having easy coins to hand out to the beggars in the street…,” he waited until she started counting the bills and coins and such and had accidentally set too much money on the counter, “but this one,” he said waving the twenty in front of her, “I need to save so I can buy you dinner tonight.” She was stunned and turned bright red and shied away. This is when he struck. He slid one hand forward, covering the pile of bills he’d given her and the other reached farther and took her hand. “Five o’clock is when the bank closes, isn’t it?” he asked giving her his most charming smile yet as he slid a few of the bills back to his pockets. “Uh huh,” she stammered and looked so awestruck he almost felt guilty leaving her till short that day… almost. “I’ll meet you outside at 5:05 then and I won’t take no for an answer… or those eyes will haunt me forever, like the stars I dream are in the sky at night we can’t see…” he said and kissed her hand and turned on his heels quickly and left the bank. He’d pulled this con a number of times, always netting a hundred or so each time. Sure, it was a big risk to be done in a bank with cameras and guards but he was good… very good. And each time he pulled it he did show @ 5:05 but most times the poor girl had already been fired and sent home or was too embarrassed to show. One of these days someone would show… he hoped. He strolled along, debating his next move. Hanson’s Apparel had decent suits and he could easily afford one. He could head back toward home and play a few hands at the Lady’s Grace…, and they did have a fine steak and a finer proprietor. Emma Gerrit, she was one in a billion… he’d considered attempting his charms on her before but figured he was no match for her. More than once he’d had too much to drink at her place and almost bought her services… which she did occasionally offer but only to preferred and high paying clientele. It wasn’t that he abstained or detested the practice, just preferred something less transactional… So many choices… (Tag Emma or Emily… or Eli if he moves things on to the next day @ the Roost)